yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Worm
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Verme" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Worm" (ワーム Wāmu) is a large archetype of monsters, the first support for which was introduced in Hidden Arsenal. Unlike other archetypes, "Worm" is divided between two entirely distinct play styles, only one of which has archetype support. Additionally, several other unrelated cards, such as "Worm Drake" and "Dimensionhole" are in this archetype. The LIGHT Reptile-Type "Worm" monsters were introduced as part of the early Duel Terminal sets. They are used by Callisto in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator. The Insect-Type "Worm" monsters have effects that mill the opponent's Deck. They are used by Trudge during his time as a Shadow Drone in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. "Dimensionhole" ("Worm Hole" in Japanese) and "Electric Virus" are also "Worm" cards because they have 「ワーム」 in their Japanese names. Worms Tipo Inseto These Worms are a series of Insect-Type monsters, which focus on milling the opponent's Deck. Visually, they resemble caterpillars and centipedes. Lista De Worms Tipo Inseto Estilo De Jogo Having Insect support cards like "Lair Wire" and "Insect Neglect" while also having "Doom Dozer" and "Aztekipede" in your Deck means you will rely heavily on having Insect-Type monsters in your Graveyard which you can remove from play. Therefore, it would be a good idea to use cards that mill both players to steadily replenish your Graveyard's stock of Insect-Type monsters. Cards like "D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation" can be used to bring back monsters like "Shield Worm" and "Warm Worm" in late game to force your opponent to send away even more cards. Searchers like "Howling Insect" and "Gokipon" can be of great use as well by populating your Graveyard while getting more monsters to the field and your hand. Since you need to send insect monsters to the Graveyard anyways, it maybe a good idea to use some that benefit you from being in the Graveyard, like "Skull-Mark Ladybug". This Deck concentrates on using "Warm Worm", "Needle Worm" and "Shield Worm" to mill your opponent's Deck. "Chainsaw Insect" is used for a beatstick and to force your opponent to draw. "Doom Dozer" and "Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior" can be used with "Robbin' Zombie" to send more cards from the Deck to the Graveyard. "Assault on GHQ" can be used on the used up "Needle Worm" or on a "Warm Worm". Cards Recomendados Monstros Normais * Insect Knight * Neo Bug Monstros de Efeito * Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior * Chainsaw Insect * Danipon * Doom Dozer * Gokipon * Howling Insect * Needle Worm * Shield Worm * Warm Worm * Rescue Rabbit Monstros Link * Subterror Behemoth Fiendess Magias * Burial from a Different Dimension * Creature Swap * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Insect Neglect * The Shallow Grave * Verdant Sanctuary Armadilhas * Assault on GHQ * Lair Wire * Robbin' Zombie Worms Tipo Reptil These Worms are a collection of LIGHT-Attribute Reptile-Type monsters which focus heavily on Flip effects. They were introduced in Duel Terminal - Synchro Awakening!! and even have their own set, Duel Terminal - Invasion of Worms!!. The name of each Worm begins with a different letter of the alphabet, including all letters from A to Z. Their effects also seem to get more complicated as they progress in the alphabet. For example, "Worm Apocalypse" has an effect only a few words long. However, "Worm Yagan's" effect is 56 words long and much less straightforward. "Worm Zero", the "boss" monster of Worms features several powerful effects and is a Fusion Monster. Reptile "Worms" are mostly composed of Flip monsters that generate hand advantage by allowing the player to draw extra cards or add extra cards to their hand or create field advantage by allowing the player to control the positions of cards and permitting cards on either side of the field to stay or not. The non-Flip monsters allow the player to control the position of monsters on the field and flip the player's own monsters face-down or have their effects activated when cards are Set face-down in general. "Worm Drake" is an EARTH Reptile-Type monster with "Worm" in its name, so it qualifies for some of the Reptile-Type "Worm" support, despite not being part of the archetype. Duel Terminal Story The storyline establishes that the "Ally of Justice" monsters were created specifically to combat the "Worms" (specifically the LIGHT Reptile-Type "Worms") through a joint effort of 4 Duel Terminal clans. This is apparent through several crossover cards within the "Ally of Justice" series. Later on in the battle, captured Worms were converted into "Ally of Justice" monsters (i.e., "Ally of Justice Enemy Catcher"), which led to the "Mist Valley" clan falling out of favor with the other alliance members. They halted support for the "Ally of Justice" project and continued fighting the battle alone, though this decision was short-lived. The legendary "Dragunity" warriors returned to defend the Mist Valley, once their home, and joined forces with the clan taking up residence there. The greatest weapon of the "Worms" was "Worm Zero", which traded the threat of endless waves of "Worms" for the crushing presence of "Zero", whose arrival on the Duel Terminal world was enough to severely disturb time and space. Design Aparência Visually, they resemble hideous alien creatures of a predominant single color, and often possess lipless toothy vertical mouths. However, they also incorporate biological features from real-world Worms, including transparent skin and external mucus. Relação Com O Alfabeto Latino The names of all LIGHT Reptile-Type "Worm" monsters begin with the word "Worm" followed by another word. The subsequent release of new cards are alphabetical. All LIGHT Reptile-Type Worm monsters were originally introduced in Duel Terminal. Estilo De Jogo Worms are one of the largest archetypes (in terms of number of members), but they currently have only 2 non-monster support cards: "Worm Call" and "W Nebula Meteor". "W Nebula Meteor" can provide you with excellent draw power as well as the ability to use and recycle the Worm's effects. It is also the easiest method to Special Summon "Worm Victory", "Worm King", and "Worm Queen" from your Deck. "Worm Zero" potentially boasts the highest ATK of all "Worms" (with "Worm Victory"), gaining 500 ATK for every Reptile-Type Worm used for its fusion, and gains powerful effects determined by how many Fusion Materials were used. "Worm Queen", "Worm Cartaros", "Worm Xex" and "Worm Prince" have powerful Deck thinning and monster searching effects. The effect of "Worm Queen" is a toolbox effect, similar to that of "Lonefire Blossom". The Deck thinning effect of "Worm Xex" is similar to that of "Armageddon Knight". The Deck revolves around abusing the effects of "W Nebula Meteorite". Opening with with "Worm Xex" or "Worm Cartaros" along with this card can yield huge card advantage early on to make up for the Deck's relatively slow play. If you Summon "Worm Yagan" along with "Xex", you can activate "Nebula" on your opponent's turn, using "Yagan" to return one of their monsters to their hand. During the End Phase, you get to draw 1 card for each Reptile monster flipped face down by "Nebula" and can Special Summon a Level 7 or higher LIGHT Monster (notably "Worm King", "Worm Queen", or "Worm Victory"). Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Worm Cartaros * Worm Dimikles * Worm King * Worm Prince * Worm Queen * Worm Tentacles * Worm Xex * Worm Yagan * Evil Dragon Ananta * Honest * Kagetokage * Lion Alligator Monstros de Fusão * Worm Zero Monstros Xyz * King of the Feral Imps Monstros Link * Subterror Behemoth Fiendess Magias * Worm Call * Book of Eclipse * Book of Moon * Future Fusion * Solidarity (if using only Reptiles) * Viper's Rebirth (if using only Reptiles) Armadilhas * Alien Brain * Offering to the Snake Deity * W Nebula Meteorite * World Legacy Puppet Categoria:Arquétipos